merlins_tales_of_britanniafandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
The rough timeframe of the events are the years between ca. 413 (estimated years of Merlin's birth) and ca. 623 (estimated year of Merlin's death, giving him an unnaturally long lifespan of about 210 years! -given the possibility that the second Merlin was Merlin reborn) Arthur's reign must have been somewhere between ca. 493-516, roughly the beginning of his rule, and ca. 532-542, roughly the time of his death ( his reign lasting roughly 16-49 years) rough Outline of Events *Merlin, in an earlier incarnation builts stonehenge for Belenos and Brennos, the sons of the God Dumnovalos. *'ca. 30 -69 life of Josephus of Arimathia' *Joseph's emigration to Britain *Joseph, his quests, and his founding of the abbey at Glastonbury *founding of the Grail Castle at Corbenic. *ca. 122-185 - life of Lucius Artorius Castus *ca. 350 - reign of Mazadan. *ca. Birth of Vortigern *ca. 380 - birth of Constans II *ca. 381-432 - reign of Amangons in Camelot , ravishing of the well-fairies, theft of the Golden Cup. *ca. 400 - start of the line of the Grail-kings by Titurel *'407:' Constantine III leads many of the Roman military units from Britannia to Gallia and occupies Arelate. This is generally seen as Rome's withdrawal from Britannia. *'409' - Constantine III passes reign over Britannia onto Constans II *(410: Rome ransacked by the Visigothae led by King Alaric.) *'410-440' - withdrawal of the last roman legions *404 -Birth of Ambrosius *'411' - death of Constantine III und Constans II *412 - birth of Uther *Morbrans is possessed by Lucifer and rapes Optima *Merlin's mother Optima searches for Morbrans or Lucifer, accompanied by her Brother Clown *ca. 413 - Birth of Merlin *Merlin becomes pupil,of Blaes *ca. 415 - child-merlin defends his Mother against Judge Matteo *ca. 417 - child-merlin phrophesies to Vortigern and saves Ambrosius and Uther *Merlin flees with Ambrosius and Uther to Aremorica *ca.- 422 Birth of Igerna *ca. 423 - Merlin creates Gargantua *'428' - Arrival of the Saxons *Merlin is in Aremorica *Merlin begins his travels *Merlin in Rome, arguing with Conrad and defending himself before the Pope *Merlin in Constantinople and north-africa. *Merlin visits Flualis in Jerusalem and predicts his future *(429/430 - Campaign of St. Germanus in Britannia) *ca.birth of Marce of Cornwall *ca.birth of Gorlois *ca birth of Ban and Bors *'?' At some point after 440, the Anglo-Saxons settle in Britannia, invited there by Vortigern. *'440' - Rome abandons any further claims on Britannia; Rebellion of the Anglo-Saxons *'ca. 440-460' - Battles against the Saxons *'441' - Britannian reign falls to,the Saxons *'447' - Vortigern calls Hengest and Horsa to assist him against the Picts. *'450' -Vortigern rebels.Britannian Kings rise against Vortigern and the Saxons.Saxons kill a Britanni Peace-embassy at Stonehenge. *Viviana has an affair with Marce of Cornwall *Ambrosius and Uther Return to Britannia *Merlin assists Uther and Ambrosius in civalwar against Vortigern *ca.450 - birth of Lot *(451: The Hunni under Attila facing the Romans and the Visigoths are defeated in the Battle of Catalaunensis.) *(455: the Vandali sack Rome). *455 - last mention of Vortigern. *(457 - Begin of Emperor Leo I's reign in Constantinople) *ca. 457 - Birth of Morgause and Morgana *ca 457 - birth of Pellinore *Ban and Bors support Uther and Ambrosius *'465' - final Battle against the Anglo-saxons *ca.466 - birth of Urien *'468-71:' Riothamus, King of the Britanni, helps the Roman Emperor in Aremorica against the Visigoths. *birth of Gawain *Gawain is brought to Gallia *472 (or 455?)- possibly death of Vortigern, Ambrosius becomes King. *(474 - death of Leo I ) *'474' - Victory of Ambrosius Aurelius (Bede) *Death of Ambrosius, Uther becomes King *Merlin creates the magical tests of Mount Dolereus *ca.475 - births of Gaheris, Gareth, Agravain *ca. Birth Ivein *Uther fights against Gorlois,then make a peace-treaty *(476: Deposition of Romulus Augustulus by Odovacer: traditional date for the Fall of Rome in the West.) *476 - Uther rapes Igerna, sires Artus.Death of Gorlois *birth of Cei *477 - birth of Artus.Death of Uther. *-birth of Lancelot *Ban is overthrown and Dies *Gawain a roman Soldier and Officer *Artus adventures in Hibernia *Artus Adventures as the Knight of the Parrot *Merlin imprisons Abinors on the turning isle *birth of Ginevra.Merlin prophesies her marriage to Artus *'ca. 493-516' -Uprising of the eleven Kings, War of the five Kings and Artus' twelve battles. *Gareth, Gaheris and Agravain fedect their father Lot and join Artus *'493/503' -Battle of Mons Badonis (Beda; Gildas) *ca 516 - Battle of Tarabel.Pellinore kills Lot *ca.493-542 - Adventures of King Artus and the Knights of the Round Table *Gawain comes to Join Artus *Artus rescues Leodegan's castle and his small daughter Ginevra *Beginning of Artus' reign *(481: Clovis I becomes King of the Western Franks upon the death of Childeric I.) *(486: Clovis defeats Syagrius and conquers the last free remnants of the Western Roman Empire.) *'490:' (approximate date) Battle of Mons Badonis.Britannian forces led by Artus defeat the invading Saxones. *(491: King Clovis I defeats and subjugates the Kingdom of Thuringia in Germania.) *the Heighth of Artus' power.Merlin is a man of ca. 80 years *(493: Theodoricus the Great ousts Odovacer to become King of Italia.) *(494: Northern Gallia is united under the Frankish King Clovis I, founder of the Merovingian dynasty.) *500-590 : life of Taliesin *'?:' The Anglo-Saxon Heptarchy emerges at the beginning of this century or the last in Britannia. *Morgause seduces Artus *ca. 504 - Birth of Mordred *Merlin curses Ragnella *ca 507 - Gawain and his brothers Kill their Mother Morgause who find her in bed with Lamorat, son of their Enemy Pellinore *Lancelot joins Artus' court *ca.510 - Artus marries Ginevra *ca. 510 - Parcival arrives at Camelot *ca 512 - Merlins old Teacher Blaes comes to camelot, he has written down the life and prophecies of his pupil.Mwrlin takes him to the Grail Castle to,life his final days. *ca. 515 - Artus helps Lancelot and other Lords reconquer and defend their lands in Gallia *'Early 6th century' – Hibernian colonists and invaders, the Scoti, begin migrating to Caledonia. Migration from south-west Britannia to Aremorica. *(Early 6th century – Glendualac monastery, "Cella Edentulis", Hibernia founded by St.Camonius. Many similar foundations in Scotia and Cambria.) *Parcifal fathers Lohengrin *Gawain fathers Wigalois *ca. 517 ? - Merlin is magically imprisoned *The Grailseeking begins *Lancelot fathers Galahad *Lady of the lake tries to entrap Artus in Grande disio *Artus besieges Lancelot *Lancelot flees to Gallia *ca. 527 - Artus fields an Army to Gallia to face Claudas and Lancelot *537 Igerna meets her son again for the first time after 60 years *Ga *542:Battle of Camlann, final battle of King Artus.Artus brought to Avalon. *King Marce invides Artus' lands *Lancelot kills Marce avenging Tristan's murder *(563: The monastery on Iona is founded by St. Columba.) *Merlin reborn as Twin with Ganieda *Ganieda merries Rhydderch *ca 558 - birth of Ganieda's son *'573' - Battle of Arthuret, Merlin flees the Battlesite to become a madman in the Caledonian forests.Death pf Ganieda's son *580 - Merlin returns to Strathclyde and meets Kentigern *'586-90' - death of Uriens of Rheged *'595' - death of Owains son of Urien *(595: Pope Gregorius sends Roman monks led by Augustinus to the seven kingdoms) *614 - death of St. Kentigerns *'616:' Aethelfrith of Northumbria defeats the Cambrians in a battle at Caerlegion in Legeceasterscir *'623' - End of Merlin's errantries.Merlin's death *623 - Gargantua is brought to Avalon *(624:Raedwalda' s ship burial in Suthtun Heah, Eastanglorum .) historical events between 460 and 623 *407: Constantine III leads many of the Roman military units from Britannia to Gallia and occupies Arelate. This is generally seen as Rome's withdrawal from Britannia. *410: Rome ransacked by the Visigothae led by King Alaric. *411: Suebi establish the first independent Christian kingdom of Western Europe in Gallaecia. *? At some point after 440, the Anglo-Saxons settle in Britannia, invited there by Vortigern. *451: The Hunni under Attila facing the Romans and the Visigoths are defeated in the Battle of Catalaunensis. *452: The Metropolis of Aquileia is destroyed by Attila the Hun and his army. *452: Pope Leo I meets in person with Attila on the Mincius River and convinces him not to ransack Rome. *453: Death of Attila. The Hunnic Empire is divided between Atilla's sons. *454: Battle of Nedao. Germanic tribes destroy the main Hunnic army and do away with Hunnic domination. *455: the Vandali sack Rome. *469: Death of Dengizich, last Khan of the Hunnic Empire. *470: Riothamus, King of the Britanni, helps the Roman Emperor in Aremorica against the Visigoths. *476: Deposition of Romulus Augustulus by Odovacer: traditional date for the Fall of Rome in the West. *480: Assassination of Julius Nepos, the last de jure Emperor of the Western Roman Empire, in Dalmatia. *481: Clovis I becomes King of the Western Franks upon the death of Childeric I. *486: Clovis defeats Syagrius and conquers the last free remnants of the Western Roman Empire. *490: (approximate date) Battle of Mons Badonis.Britannian forces led by Artus defeat the invading Saxones. *491: King Clovis I defeats and subjugates the Kingdom of Thuringia in Germania. *493: Theodoricus the Great ousts Odovacer to become King of Italia. *494: Northern Gallia is united under the Frankish King Clovis I, founder of the Merovingian dynasty. *496: Battle of Tolbiacum. King Clovis subjugates the Alamanni, and is baptized as a Catholic with a large number of Franks by Remigius, bishop of Rhemi. *?The Anglo-Saxon Heptarchy emerges at the beginning of this century or the last in Britannia. *Early 6th century – Hibernian colonists and invaders, the Scoti, begin migrating to Caledonia. Migration from south-west Britannia to Aremorica. *Early 6th century – Glendualac monastery, "Cella Edentulis", Hibernia founded by St.Camonius. Many similar foundations in Scotia and Cambria. *518: Eastern Roman Emperor Anastasius I dies and is succeeded by Iustinus I. *527: Iustinianus I succeeds Iustinus I as Emperor of the Eastern Roman Empire. *537: Battle of Camlann, final battle of King Artus. *541–542: First pandemic of bubonic plague (Plague of Iustinianus) hits Constantinople and the rest of eastern Roman Empire. *553: Second Council of Constantinopolis *554: Eviction of the Ostrogoti from Rome, and the re-unification of all Italia under Constantinopolian rule *563: The monastery on Iona is founded by St. Columba. *568: Langobardi invade Italia and establish a federation of dukedoms under a king. *574: The eastern roman empire is invaded by various Slavic tribes, the Haemus Mons are plundere. *579–590: Reign of Persia emperor Hormisdas IV. *582–602: Reign of Constantinopelian Emperor Mauricius. *585: Suebian Kingdom conquered by Visigoths in Hispania. *587: Reccaredus, king of the Visigoths in Hispania, converts to Catholicism. *590: Gregorius the Great succeeds Pope Pelagius II (who dies of plague) as the 64th pope. *595: Pope Gregorius sends Roman monks led by Augustinus to the seven kingdoms. *Raedwalda' s ship burial in Suthtun Heah, Eastanglorum . *603: Last mention of the Roman Senate in Gregorian Register. It mentions that the senate acclaimed the statues of emperor Phocas and empress Leontia. *606: Pope Bonifacius III elected to the papacy on the death of Pope Sabinianus. He sought and obtained a decree from east Roman Emperor Phocas which stated that "the See of Blessed Petrus the Apostle should be the head of all the Churches". This ensured that the title of "Universal Bishop" belonged exclusively to the Bishop of Rome. *610: Heraclius arrives by ship from Africa at Constantinopolis, overthrows East Roman Emperor Phocas and becomes Emperor. His first major act is to change the official language of the East Roman Empire from Latin to Greek (already the language of the vast majority of the population). *616: Aethelfrith of Northumbria defeats the Cambrians in a battle at Caerlegion in Legeceasterscir *626: The Abaroi and the Persi jointly besiege but fail to capture Constantinopolis. *627: Emperor Heraclius defeats the Persi, ending the Roman-Persian Wars. estimated series of events *ca. 30 -69 Beginn des Wirkens von Josef von Arimathäa The early history of the Grail and the life of Joseph of Arimathea. The life of Joseph of Arimathea A version of Joseph of Arimathea’s life Account of Joseph of Arimathea’s travels based on the Vulgate Estoire del Saint Graal Joseph, his quests, and his founding of the abbey at Glastonbury Grand history of the Grail based partly on Robert de Boron. Covers Joseph of Arimathea’s life, his emigration to Britain, and the founding of the Grail Castle at Corbenic. Followed by the Vulgate Merlin. *ca. 122-185 - Zeit des historischen Lucius Artorius Castus *ca. 350 - Herrschaft Mazadans *ca. 381-432 - Herrschaft des Amangons Prologue to Chrétien’s Perceval. *399 - Tod Artus' (La Tavola Ritonda), Beginn der Gralssuche *ca. 400 - evtl. Beginn der Linie der Gralskönige mit Titurel *409 - Constantin III übergibt Herrschaft über Britannien seinem Sohn Constans II History of Britain drawn partially from Gildas, no mention of Arthur, but includes “Arthurian” characters and places Chronicle of British events drawn partially from Geoffrey of Monmouth Various Arthurian locales in Britain and elsewhere. *410-440 - Abzug der offiziellen römischen Truppen aus der Provinz Britannia *411 - Tod Constantins III und Constans II *421 - Königtum Arturs nach Chronicle of Saint Michael’s Mount *428 - Ankunft der Sachsen *429/430 - Feldzug des St. Germanus in Britannien *ca. 440-460 - Schlachten gegen die Sachsen *440 - Britannien von Rom aufgegeben; Rebellion der Angelsachsen *441- Herrschaft über Britannien für die Römer verloren und an die Sachsen gefallen (Chronica Gallica) *447 - Vortigern ruft Hengest und Horsa gegen die Pikten zu Hilfe The pre-Arthurian period, including Vortigern and Pendragon Chronicle of Saxon events in England includes references to some Arthurian characters Group of Anglo-Norman, English, and Latin chronicles ultimately based on Geoffrey of Monmouth. Chronicle of confused chronology, includes Arthur. one section offers a purely historical account of Arthur and Vortigern *ca.455-477 - Zeit der Geburt König Artus *457 - Beginn der Regentschaft Imperator Leo I in Constantinople *450 - Rebellion Vortigerns und Einladungen an Hengist und Horsa (Beda) Tirade against the British kings, glorifying the old days of the Roman occupation, mentions Ambrosius, Vortigern, and Badon *455 - letzte Erwähnung Vortigerns (Anglosaxon Chronicle) *ca. 460 - Geburt Merlins (nach Mallory ist Merlin auf der Höhe von Arthurs Herrschaft etwa 80 Jahre alt) Redaction of the Prose Merlin with a long continuation describing Merlin’s birth and deeds, Arthur’s ascension to the throne, the war against the Saxons, and the Roman War. It follows the Vulgate Estoire del Saint Graal and precedes the Vulgate Lancelot. English adaptation of Vulgate Merlin, used by Malory Merlin’s life, focusing on his prophecies *465 - letzte Schlacht gegen Angelsachsen Ambrosius and Uther deal with the Saxons while Merlin’s mother tries to locate the child’s father Accounts of the reigns of Uther and Arthur Adaptation of Geoffrey of Monmouth The adventures of Guiron, based ultimately on the French Palamedes Two tales—Guiron le Courtois and Meliadus—relating the adventures of the generation before Arthur. Preserved in the Compilation of Rusticiano da Pisa One of 20 stories describes the parents of Galehaut and the Castle of Tears *468-471 - Riothamus kämpft in Gallien gegen die Goten Eurichs Wolfram von Eschenbach debates the sorcerer Clinschor. *470 - Riothamus kämpft in Gallien gegen die Goten *474 - Tod Leo I *474–491 - Sieg des Ambrosius Aurelius (Bede) *475/479 - Beginn der Gralssuche *ca. 477-487- Geburt Artus' und Tod Uthers Two sections from the Vulgate: Uther’s seduction of Igerne, and Arthur’s death. Includes the story of Vortigern, Merlin, and Arthur’s conception Short chronicle of Arthur’s life based on Wace Arthur’s life and death, drawn from Geoffrey of Monmouth Arthur’s life as given in Geoffrey of Monmouth Account of Arthur’s life based on Wace. Prologue to Chrétien’s Perceval. Perceval’s father, Bliocadran, quests and die Merlin’s youth and early prophecies Merlin falls in love with Columbine. She turns him into a donkey *ca. 480 - Geburt Lancelots First biography of Lancelot, his youth with the Lady of the Lake, his earliest adventures at Arthur’s court. Incorporated into the Vulgate Lancelot Long account of Lancelot’s birth, rearing, knighting, adventures, love for Guinevere, and rescue of Guinevere from Meleagant. It follows the Vulgate Merlin and precedes the Vulgate Queste del Saint Graal. Fragment of a meeting between Arthur and Guynglaff, who spouts Merlinesque prophecies A mythical giant named Gargantua, whose parents were created by Merlin, serves Arthur for 200 year Arthur in Ireland A young Arthur goes on adventures, earns the title nickname “Prince” Arthur tries to find Gloriana, the Fairy Queen, assists a number of knights during his adventure. Poem is incomplete. Short tale of Arthur’s youth, draws sword Caledfwlch from the stone Fragment detailing Merlin’s association with Arthur Birth and deeds of Merlin, based on Robert de Boron’s verse Merlin. Incorporated into the Vulgate Merlin. The entire life of Arthur and his court, divided into several sections, including Arthur’s ascension (with the assistance of Merlin), the Roman War, the tale of Lancelot, the story of Gareth, the tale of Tristan, the Grail Quest, and Arthur’s death. One of the most influential Arthurian works. Based on the Vulgate Cycle, the Post-Vulgate Suite, the English Arthour and Merlin, the Stanzaic Le Morte Arthur and the Alliterative Morte Arthure. The enfances of Gawain, his adventures in Rome, and early exploits at Arthur’s court. Gawain’s infancy and youth, including his trip to Rome *ca. 493-516 - Aufstand der Elf Könige, Krieg der fünf Könige und Zwölf Schlachten Arthurs History of Britain written by a Scot, yet portraying Arthur positively Collection of poems tracing Arthur’s rise and downfall. Arthur obtains the assistance of Merlin in fighting Hengist and the Saxons A young Arthur tries to reclaim the crown of Britain from the Saxons Earliest chronicle containing Arthur, describing his 12 battles against the Saxons and his connection to two “miracles.” Includes Vortigern, Ambrosius. Arthur battles the Saxon Oswald, marries Emmeline Scottish version of Arthur’s life based on Boece, portrays Arthur very negatively Survey of British geography, includes many Arthurian locales, identifies Cadbury with Camelot King Ryence demands Arthur’s beard Arthur meets King Gorlagon, learns his story Arthur sees the castle of Golagros, decides to conquer Golagros, Gawain does so. The assorted adventures of Meleranz, Arthur’s nephew Arthur and his knights visit the court of King Cornwall and defeat him. Fragment of a story in which a young knight battles a giant named Gogulor Chronicle of British history includes a brief mention of Arthur and the first appearance of Gawain. An interpolation contains a story of Yder and Glastonbury. Gawain goes on quest to rescue Arthur’s abducted cupbearer, braves Perilous Cemetery Gawain and Hunbaut have assorted adventures while on a mission for Arthur Gawain embarks on a quest to recover a bridle for a maiden. Pulzella Gaia, the daughter of Morgan le Fay, falls in love with Gawain. Gawain sleeps with a maiden in a pavilion, defeats her father and brothers. Gawain seeks the Floating Chessboard, becomes involved in a series of related quests. *Meraugis embarks on adventures to prove himself worthy of Lidoine. The adventures of Miraudijs, known as the “Knight with the Sleeve.” Continuation of Robert de Boron’s Merlin, including the adventures of Arthur and Gawain. During an adventure in Inglewood Forest, all title characters swear various vows, Baldwin emerges honorably Sir Melion is a werewolf. *Beginn von Artus Herrschaft (The Legend of King Arthur) Chronicle of Britain, including Arthur’s life, based on Geoffrey of Monmouth. Chronicle of Britain, including Arthur’s life Chronicle of British History based on Geoffrey of Monmouth; first appearance of the Round Table. Geraint’s deeds at the battle of Llongborth are praised; Arthur or his men were also present. A dialogue between Arthur and Glewlwyd Mighty Grip. The deeds of Kay and other warriors are mentioned Sir Garel embarks on a series of quests, defeats an enemy of Arthur. Sir Daniel overcomes Arthur’s enemies, becomes a king. St. Carannog helps Arthur drive away a serpent. The deeds of St. Illtud, Arthur’s cousin. Padarn traps Arthur in a chasm to punish him for insolence. Continuation of Prose Merlin found in the Post-Vulgate includes the early adventures of Arthur’s court, the Dolorous Stroke. Followed by the Post-Vulgate Queste del Saint Graal. Sir Torec recovers a family heirloom and defeats Arthur’s knights for the love of a maiden. Treatise on courtly love includes an episode in which a knight wins a hawk at Arthur’s court In 1216, Arthur visits and dines with the Bishop of Winchester Arthur’s knights set out to conquer Rigomer Castle in Ireland. Gawain succeeds Parody of Gawain adventures. Collection of short stories, including five on Arthurian matters. The adventures of Meriadoc, who joins Arthur’s court and claims his heritage, the kingdom of Wales The adventures of Meriadeuc, called the Knight with the Two Swords, as contrasted with those of Gawain. Gawain and his squire, Gliglois, fall in love with the same woman. She chooses Gliglois. Gawain & Guinevere encountered the ghost of Guinevere’s mother; Gawain battles Galleron of Galloway Rowena lusts for Arthur. Vortigern lusts for Guinevere. The Lady of the Lake saves them both. ancelot’s early adventures, perils, and wives. Includes an abduction & rescue of Guinevere and a Chastity Test. Biography of St. Gildas, includes his experiences with Arthur and Guinevere’s kidnapping by Melwas Conversation involving Guinevere, Melwas, and Kay Sculpture on cathedral in Modena, Italy, depicts Arthur’s knights rescuing Winlogee (Guinevere?) from Mardoc and Carrado Epic Grail story, presents Gawain as the Grail Hero. Includes abduction of Guinevere, Chastity Tests Guinevere is kidnapped by Meleagant, Lancelot rescues her and begins an affair with her The downfall of Arthur’s court; the adultery of Lancelot and Guinevere; Arthur’s war with Lancelot; Mordred’s rebellion; the final battle; Arthur’s death. Follows the Vulgate Queste del Saint Graal. Lament of the Lady of Shallot (Escalot) for Lancelot. Arthur’s war with Galehaut and Lancelot’s involvement Arthur builds a bridge to test Guinevere’s chastity; Guinevere passes. St. Cado saves a murderer from Arthur’s wrath The adventures of Durmart, who woos and wins Queen Fenise of Ireland The adventures of Carduino, son of Dodinel The adventures of Yder at Arthur’s court. Arthur is portrayed as a tyrant. Dutch adaptation of the French La Vengeance Raguidel. Gawain avenges the death of Sir Raguidel, with the help of Yder, by defeating King Guengasoain. *493/503 - Schlacht am Badon (nach Beda; Gildas) Earliest Scottish poem contains first reference to Arthur’s name, though the poem is not about him Chronicle of England, lists Arthur’s battles against the Saxons. *ca.493-542 - Abenteuer König Artus' und der Tafelritter Dwarf King Antelan of Scotland visits Arthur’s court, defeats Arthur’s knights, departs Stories of Arthurian and Carolinian figures Sir Gauriel must embark on a series of adventures in order to return to the graces of his fairy wife. The youthful adventures of Sir Tyolet. Adventures of Fergus, adapted from Guillaume le Clerc’s Fergus The adventures of Fergus, a Fair Unknown character who joins Arthur’s court Arthur’s Sir Meliador wins tournaments for the hand of Lady Hermondine of Scotland The adventures of Sir Degrevant Fragment of the adventures of Edolanz, who rescues Gawain and wins a sparrowhawk tournament Gawain humiliates Kay. Inferior adaptation of Sir Gawain and the Green Knight One of the finest Middle English romances. Gawain is challenged to a Beheading Game by the Green Knight A turk (churl) leads Gawain on a series of adventures, ending on the Isle of Man. Gawain’s episode with the Carl of Carlisle, adapted from Syre Gawene and the Carl of Carlyle. Gawain visits the Carl of Carlisle, acquits himself honorably, marries the Carl’s daughter. gawain must learn what women most desire; marries the loathly lady Gawain marries the Loathly Lady to find out what women most desire. Version of the Loathly Lady story Gawain marries the Loathly Lady to find what women desire most in order to save Arthur from a captor. Culhwch wants to marry Olwen, seeks Arthur’s help to complete tasks necessary to do so. Includes list of some 250 Arthurian warriors. Jaufré, a knight in Arthur’s service, slays a giant named Taulat. The story of Tristan and Isolde Various portions of Tristan’s life, derived ultimately from the French Prose Tristan and the Vulgate romances. Full “courtly” version of Tristan’s life. Venetian translation of The French Prose Tristan. Italian adaptation of the French Prose Tristan. First full “courtly” version of the Tristan saga. Tristan disguises himself as a monk to meet with Isolde. Earliest “common” or “primitive” Tristan legend. Exists only in a Fragment “Primitive” or “Common” version of the Tristan legend. Episode in which Tristan visits Mark’s court disguised as a fool so he can meet with Isolde Tristan and Isolde enjoy a passinate tryst in the forest during Tristan’s exile from Mark’s court. A group of texts relating Tristan’s adventures; material found in the French Prose Tristan and the Italian La Tavola Ritonda Courtly version of the story of Tristan and Isolde, based on Thomas of England’s version The story of Tristan and Isolde and their children, also called Tristan and Isolde Tristan and Isolde enjoy a passionate tryst in the forest during Tristan’s exile from Mark’s court. The life and adventures of Sir Tristan, adapted from the French Prose Tristan. First full integration of Tristan into the Arthurian cycle. Various manuscripts of varying length, some with conflicting accounts. Prose version of the life of Tristan. Italian adaptation of the Prose Tristan and the Vulgate Queste. The earliest “courtly” version of the Tristan legend. Exists only in fragments. Tristan and Isolde enjoy a rendezvous under a linden-tree. A fragment of a tale of Tristan and Isolde. A fragment. The Knight of the Ill-Fitting Coat arrives at Arthur’s court. The adventures and loves of two friends, Claris and Laris English adaptation of Chrétien de Troyes’s Yvain German adaptation of Chrétien de Troyes’s Yvain Norse adaptation of Chrétien de Troyes’s Yvain. Yvain slays the Lord of the Fountain, marries his widow, has a series of adventures with a lion Sir Breus the Pitiless stumbles into the cavern tomb of Febus. Based on an episode in Palamedes. Erec marries Enide, drags her on a series of adventure German adaptation of Chrétien de Troyes’s Erec with some modifications Adaptation of Chrétien’s Erec relating the tale of Erec and Enide Welsh adaptation of same material found in Chrétien’s Erec, with hero changed from Erec to Geraint Glorious Arthur. Guinevere longs for her past love, Cadual. Mordred plots against Arthur. The adventures of Sir Launfal, adaptedultimately from Marie de France’s Lanval Variation of the tale of Sir Lanval. Variation of the tale of Sir Lanval. The quest to find the Holy Grail. Galahad is the victor, with Bors and Perceval. Gawain is called a murderer. Lancelot is denied spiritual fulfillment because of his affair with Guinevere. Follows the Vulgate Lancelot and precedes the Vulgate Mort Artu. Arthur and his warriors visit the otherworld and recover a cauldron. The adventures of the young Perceval, including his visit to the Grail Castle. First appearance of the Grail. Unfinished. Inspired many continuations and adaptations The adventures of Sir Perceval without the Grail. The adventures of Peredur, related to Chrétien de Troyes’s Perceval English verse translation of Vulgate Estoire del Saint Graal and Merlin. Triermain, Arthur’s wicked daughter, visits Arthur’s court and turns a tournament into a blood-bath. Merlin puts her to sleep. Merlin relates a series of prophecies to his scribes. Merlin destroys a ship and kills an Egyptian Princess. Galahad resurrects and marries her Italian translation of the Prose Merlin *ca. 500 - Lancelot erobert die Länder seines Vaters Ban in der Bretagne zurück Lancelot fights Tarquin. Arthur intervenes in French affairs, slays evil king *Tandareis, and Arthurian knight, must complete a series of quests to prove himself worthy of Flordibel. The youth, education, and adventures of Sir Wigamur. Gismirante embarks on an adventure to save Arthur’s court from starvation. Brito must obtain artifacts from Arthur’s court to win the love of a lady. Kay falls in love; Galantivet defends Gawain against a murder charge. Cligés and his father Alexander, heirs to the empire of Constantinople, have adventures at Arthur’s court and at home. Fragment of the story of Manuel of Greece, who marries Amande An Old Knight visits Arthur’s court and defeats all of Arthur’s knights Through a misunderstanding, Tristan and Lancelot fight at one of “Merlin’s Stones.” Account of the death of Tristan. A monolith in Cornwall that commemorates the death of “Drustanus,” son of “Cunomorus. English translation of the Vulgate Merlin. King of Abian sends a crown to Arthur that tests the fidelity of the men at court. Account of the Grail Quest, taken in part from the Vulgate Queste del Saint Graal. Follows the Post-Vulgate Suite du Merlini, precedes the Post-Vulgate Mort Artu. Galahad is the Grail Hero. Mark invades Arthur’s lands during the Grail Quest, but is defeated. Includes two near-independent romances, La Folie Lancelot and the Prose Erec. Perceval gets tangled in a quest for a white stag’s head while trying to return to the Fisher King’s castle Perceval returns to the Grail Castle and mends the Grail sword Adventures of Perceval as he becomes the Grail King, includes a section on the death of Arthur. Based partially on second continuation *Perceval finally returns to the Grail Castle, is crowned Grail King Grail romance continuing and adapting Chrétien de Troyes’s Perceval. Perceval becomes Grail King. Continuation of Perceval describes adventures of Gawain and Caradoc Greatest Middle High German romance adapts Chrétien de Troyes’s Perceval. Perceval achieves the Grail. *500-590 - vermutete Epoche des Halb-historischen Taliesin The adventures of Gawain’s son, Guinglain, adapted from Renaut de Bâgé’s Le Bel Inconnu Guinglain, Gawain’s son, known as the “Fair Unknown,” must save Blonde Esmeree from two sorcerers. The adventures of Gawain’s son, Beaudous. Wigalois, son of Gawain, liberates an imprisoned country, marries its princess. Chastity test involving both a horn and a mantle. Arthur and Guinevere fail. A mantle brought to Arthur’s court tests the chastity of the ladies. Chastity test at Arthur’s court involving a horn, only Caradoc has a faithful wife Chastity test at Arthur’s court involving a mantle Chastity test involving a mantle at Arthur’s court. A mantle brought to Arthur’s court tests the chastity of the ladies. Lunet sends a magical chastity mantle to Arthur, embarrasses the court. Arthur’s niece sends a chastity mantle to Arthur and embarrasses his court. The Queen of Zipper sends a chastity testing horn to Arthur’s court and it embarrasses all of Arthur’s noblemen. Lady Tristerat of Savoy sends a magical chastity horn to Arthur’s court. Chastity test involving a drinking horn. Parody of Arthuriana and tragic theater, involving the diminutive warrior Tom Thumb. Two versions. Fragment of a tale in which Ilas and Solvas break allegiance with Arthur. Establishment of the house of Anjou, includes Arthur’s war against Lucius. Arthur and his soldiers besiege Avaricum in Gaul. Modeled on the Trojan War in Greek mythology. First full version of Arthur’s life, his conquests, his war against Rome, his battle against Mordred’s rebellion, and his death. Probably the most important Arthurian text ever written. Mostly invented, but presented (and accepted) as history. *515-537 - Igerna sieht nach 60 Jahren ihren Sohn das erste mal wieder The adventures of Floriant, raised by Morgan le Fay. He weds the daughter of the Emperor of Constantinople *516 - Schlacht am Badon (nach den Annales Cambriae) A twelfth-century warrior falls asleep, dreams about meeting Arthur before the battle of Badon *470/512/532/537/542 - Tod Artus' in der Schlacht von Camlan (Annales Cambriae, Historia Regum Britanniae) Simple list of dates and events, includes several Arthurian references. First mention of Mordred and Camlann First of the Scottish chronicles to portray Mordred as the rightful heir to the British throne The Geography of Britain, including a number of Arthurian locales Chronicle of British history written by a Scottish partisan, portrays Arthur negatively, glorifies Mordred Arthur reviews the triumphs and misfortunes of his life. Brief account of Arthur’s final days and death, based on the Vulgate Mort Artu, follows the Post-Vulgate Queste del Saint Graal Indexes of Welsh oral legends, grouped into sets of three (Triads), many of which mention Arthur. Arthur’s Roman War and death Short ballad about Arthur’s death. Dramatic account of Arthur’s downfall and death Tragedy based on Geoffrey of Monmouth’s tale of Arthur’s downfall. Arthur’s death as described in the Vulgate Mort Artu, including the Maiden of Escalot, Guinevere’s infidelity, and Mordred’s rebellion. The grave sites of a number of heroes are named. Debate between young, middle-aged, and old men includes an account of Arthur’s life The destruction of Camelot and the Round Table Lancelot, avenging Tristan’s murder, kills King Mark of Cornwall. *-530 French hero named Renouart battles a giant, visits Morgan le Fay in the Island of Avalon Adventures of Loherangrin, based on character created by Wolfram von Eschenbach. Adaptation of Lohengrin Ysaïe (son of Tristan) and his son, Marc, strive to bring justice to an anarchic post-Arthurian Britain Morien, son of Sir Aglovale, goes on a quest to find his father. The adventures of Tom a Lincoln, Arthur’s illegitimate son. *559 - Geburt Arthur Mac Aedans *560 - Krönung Arthurs *573 - Schlacht von Arfderydd (Arthuret).Merlin kämpft auf seiten Peredurs gegen Gwenddolau von den skoten und Rhydderch von Cumbria und wird nach der Vision einer Bestie auf dem Schlachtfeld wahnsinnig und flieht in die Wälder. The latter days of Merlin, drawn from the Welsh tales of Myrddin A collection of short poems on Myrddin, the prophet and bard in Welsh tradition who anticipated Merlin *580 - evtl. Myrrdins Rückkehr nach Strathclyde und Treffen mit Mungo Kentigern *590 - Tod Uriens von Rheged *595 - Tod Owains mab Urien *596 - Tod Arthur Mac Aedans *614 - Tod St. Kentigerns *623 - Ende von Merlins Irrwanderungen *Includes an account of the discovery of Arthur’s body at Glastonbury History of the church at Glastonbury. Describes the discovery of Arthur’s body in 1190. The adventures of Huon of Bordeaux, his tutor Auberon, and their conflict with Arthur Ogier the Dane gets shipwrecked on Avalon, becomes Morgan le Fay’s lover. Arthur and King Henry II exchange letters over the proper rulership of Brittany